A Weekend With Father
by bwayfan25
Summary: Boq and Nessa have been planning a weekend alone together without interruption. Everything is set up and ready to go, until Frex shows up unexpectedly and throws a wrench in their plans. Will they be able to still have time together? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Major Bessa and Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you get any ideas of this being poorly rated or anything, I will let you know that "spending the weekend together" means fluff. I am not interested in writing any smut or anything like that. I like romance, so I wanted you to know that's what I mean.**

**Also, I didn't want to abbreviate Galinda as Galin, so Elphaba calls her Glin, but she is not yet Glinda. Just putting that out there. **

**Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated. You all are great.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. HAHAHAHAHA. But really. I don't.**

* * *

"So. Any big weekend plans?" Fiyero asked jovially.

One of his large hands was entwined with Elphaba's, while the other fidgeted with his empty coffee mug.

"My parents are taking a week in the Emerald City, and they wanted to spend with weekend here at Shiz with me. So I am going to have a luxurious weekend at the Shiz Hotel and Spa. Momsie and I are going to get matching facials," Galinda said happily. Perhaps too happily, as whipped cream from her mocha ended up on her nose.

"Sounds like fun, Glin," Elphaba sipped at her. "You get to go get pampered while Fiyero and I get to stay here and study. What about you Boq?"

"I'm, uh," he cleared his throat. "I'm going home for a few days. My, uh, mother sent me a telegram that I was needed."

"Rush Margins? For one weekend? That seems like a bit of a journey?"

"Well my sister is, uh, turning eight and she wants me to be there to celebrate. It's a big deal in our family. Turning eight. Yeah. Huge deal," Boq said quickly, before nearly punching himself in the face as he went to rest his chin on his hand.

"Seems good to me," Fiyero said with a smile.

Elphaba glanced at her watch.

"Oh my. We... I've got to go," Elphaba announced. Her green hands flew around frantically as she gathered all of her books and bag from the table.

"Woah, woah. Elphie. Don't freak yourself out. What's the rush?"

"Nothing, Glin. Just. I just need to go get studying. I love you and I'll see you late on Sunday."

Before Galinda could reply, or even wave, Elphaba had disappeared with a flash of green.

Instinctively, Boq looked at his watch.

"Oh dear. I've got to go too or I'll miss my train. Have a nice weekend, all."

Boq picked up his suitcase and paused just long enough to salute Fiyero and Galinda before running from the cafe. If he timed it just right, he could pick up just what he needed before _he _was needed.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock_.

Boq rapped hard on the door to Nessarose's quarters.

Madame Morrible had publicly announced that she would be leaving for the weekend, so he had no fear of her surprising him. According to the bried chats he had been able to have with Nessa, she had been away frequently. Much to Nessa's chagrin, she had been leaving

He paused a moment, but heard no sound of locks unlocking.

He glanced at his watch. 1:15 pm. The same time he had been repeating to himself for days.

Finally a weekend he could spend alone with Nessa undisturbed.

Their relationship still very much a secret, all their plans for time alone had somehow been interrupted. Elphaba wanted to have dinner, a surprise lecture was being given that everyone had to attend, Galinda suddenly needed everyone's opinion on an outfit. This weekend would finally be time that they could enjoy together.

Boq knocked loudly again. This time he heard voices, and what sounded like footsteps.

But just as he thought _no, that's not right, _the door swung open.

"Boq! What a surprise!" Nessa announced loudly.

"What are you doing? " Boq mouthed. Nessa gave the smallest twitch of the head.

"Father. Meet my friend Boq," Nessa announced in the same loud voice.

A bald man stepped out from behind the door.

"Ah Boq," the man held out his hand. "I'm Frex. I'm Nessarose's father. So nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**So? What did ya think? I know this is significantly shorter than almost every chapter I ever post, but hopefully it's enough to get you interested? Let me know what you think. I hope to update sometime on Sundays. If not, I'll keep you posted. Thanks! And please R&amp;R is you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is late guys. I fully intended to update weekly, but it's finals time, so I haven't been able to guarantee that. Hopefully it'll be somewhat regular after finals, but summer courses and a full-time job may hinder that. I guess we'll see. I don't own anything. Please review. You're all wonderful. ~ bwayfan25**

* * *

Boq extended his hand and shook the Governor's.

"It's, uh, quite nice to meet you in person, sir."

"And you too, my dear boy. From what Nessarose tells me, you two are good friends," Frex said with a smile as he laid a hand on Nessa's shoulder.

"Two _best_ friends," Nessa announced before Boq could say anything.

"Ah yes. So. What brings you here, Boq?" Frex asked.

"I came by to see Nessa, sir."

"Mmhmm. Nessarose, why didn't you tell me you were expecting a visitor?" Frex looked Boq over. "And one who seems like he's ready for a date, given the flowers."

"Uh, I didn't remember when he was coming by." Nessa's eyes flitted between Boq's wide eyes and her father's loving gaze. "Because he was on the fence about, uh..."

"Professing my love to a girl I have been in love with for so long," Boq finished quickly. His eyes found hers as she willed her cheeks not to flush.

"Well, I must say that is a huge feat. I bid you good luck."

"Actually, father, would you mind if Boq and I spoke privately. Just for a moment?"

"Of course, my dear," Frex bent down and kissed Nessa on the top of the head. Then he wagged a finger at Boq. "But no funny business while I'm gone."

He jovially clapped Boq on the shoulder before exiting to the hall and pulling the door closed behind him.

"You invited your father?" Boq turned on Nessa, speaking in a hurried whisper.

"I didn't invite him! He just showed up!" Nessa replied in the same tone.

"You didn't tell Elphaba did you? Or maybe let it slip..."

"No, of course not. It has been a secret and I have kept the secret well. Occassionally he just shows up," Nessa's hand rubbed her forehead. "I didn't even think that could happen this weekend."

"Is he staying overnight?" Boq asked, setting down his suitcase (which he had carefully hidden from the retreating Frex), and began to pace.

"I expect so. He's never had a reason _not _to stay," Nessa frowned. "I guess you'll just have to go back to your room and we arrange a different weekend to spend together."

"I can't go back. I already told everyone I was going home for the weekend."

"Home? As in back to Wend Hardings? In one weekend?" Nessa punched him in the arm. "No one's going to believe that!"

"Your sister didn't seem to, but Fiyero didn't mind. In fact, he seemed rather happy that I wouldn't be there this weekend." A look of comprehension dawned on Boq's face. "Oh my Oz. Fiyero and Elphaba are doing the same thing as us, but in Fiyero and I's room."

Nessa sat back in her chair. Boq watched her for a moment as she contemplated their next move. Her eyes moved slowly around the room as if she was seeing it for the first time.

"Okay. I think I have an idea," Nessa straightened up. "I'm going to go out to dinner with my father, but I'm going to tell him that there is a new rule in place in which we are no longer allowed to have overnight visitors. But, before you say anything, no such rule exists. He doesn't know that. Naturally he will go check into the inn, no later than 7 pm. You go hide in the library until then, and then you sneak in through that door. He gets me during the day and you get me during the night. I'll just sneak you out before he arrives. Not quite what we planned, but good enough."

Nessa pointed to her left at an old oak door Boq had never noticed before. Given the padlock on it was rusted, it most likely hadn't been opened in years.

"Where does that lead?"

"There's a private garden. I can't go through the door, but I'm the only one who has the key. Though admittedly I don't see that padlock holding anyone inside for very long if they really wanted to get out. Come to think of it, it might not keep anyone out well either," Nessa shook her head. "But that's beside the point."

"But how am I supposed to get into the private garden?" Boq asked, unconsciously standing on his toes to get a better look outside.

"You can find a way. Elphaba does it every other week," Nessa shrugged slightly."Though she normally comes in through the window."

Boq looked around the room again, and then nodded.

"This is a devious little plan you've got here, Miss Thropp," Boq smirked, his eyebrows rising. "I wouldn't have expected it from you. So much sneaking around. Should I be worried?"

"Elphaba may have gotten the blame and the credit for our childhood hijinks, but that does not necessarily mean she _deserved _it."

"It's oddly attractive," Boq whispered, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned forward towards her.

"Well then... would you like to kiss me?"

"I would indeed..."

Boq leaned even further and kissed the tip of her nose. Her hand raised to his cheek, the little bit of stubble feeling prickly beneath her fingers. Slowly she guided his face to hers, their lips meeting in the middle.

"Now go," she whispered. "Meet back here at seven sharp. My father should be gone. And if he is not, pretend confessing your love didn't go that well, and do your best to pretend to cry."

"That doesn't sound too optimistic. I rather think the girl I wish to confess my love too would return the confession."

"Hmmm," Nessa placed a finger on his lips. "Perhaps you should wait until seven and find out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Boq seems like a very nice young man," Frex began as he and Nessa settled at a table for dinner.

"Oh yes, he's quite... nice," Nessa muttered. Her cheeks began to warm and she quickly held up her menu to hide her face.

"What about this girl he's meeting? Do you know her?"

For a second, Nessa forgot the charade. Her mind went to Galinda, an angry bubble growing in her stomach. But then she remembered.

"Oh she's... nice. Sort of headstrong but, uh, caring nonetheless. More than once it's gotten her in trouble, but he, uh, he likes her fire. It's much like... well, she also has nice red hair."

Frex snorted.

"What?"

"Well, my dear, I am a bit unsure if this Boq is meeting a young woman in person or one from one of your favorite novels," Frex chuckled. Nessa stared. "I apologize, but is that not the description of the protagonist of _A Dance Among Emeralds_?"

"What?" Nessa's eyes grew wider. "No. Of course not. It's not..."

_Damn. I'm normally so good at this, _Nessa thought.

Frex chuckled again.

"If you do not wish to tell me the truth, my dear, you do not have to. However, I would at least appreciate a better story than one written by Red Kirkba."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Nessa lied. "It's that, that I... don't really know who she is. He's kept her a secret."

"Even from his best friend?" Frex rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps she is someone he does not believe you will approve of. Perhaps someone who has hurt you before?"

"What?" Nessa said loudly, unable to stop herself. "No one has hurt me. That's ridiculous. I-I just don't know her. Okay? Can we please not talk about this anymore."

Nessa buried herself behind the menu once again. What was wrong with her? Of course she had no problem nor difficulty lying to her father, but why was she suddenly so angry? I mean, she had seen Boq chase after other girls before. Why were her feelings suddenly so different now?

The rest of the meal passed by with little more conversation. The color was now so prominent in Nessa's cheeks that Frex was vaguely reminded of the short time the family spent in the Vinkus without proper sun protection.

As they began pulling jackets, Frex tried to ease back into conversation.

"Would you like to go somewhere, my dear? Perhaps a bookstore or to some of the shops nearby? I saw you admiring that one dress in the shop down the street."

Nessa glanced at the clock. 6:23 pm. If they went out and did anything else, she would not get back in time to prevent her father from seeing Boq.

"Uh, no father. I, um, I," she took a breath. . "I'm actually rather tired. Perhaps I could, uh, just retire for the night?"

She faked a yawn, willing her demeanor to shift to one of exhaustion. Something in hershivered uncomfortably. She really hated playing this card, but she knew he would buy it no matter what.

"Of course, my dear, of course. I should have checked in with you sooner. I didn't even realize-"

But Nessa wasn't listening. She had allowed him to take charge of her chair. Her mind was soon elsewhere.

_Where is Boq? What happens if my father sees him coming back to us? If he really had gone to see someone else, there is no good reason why he should be coming back to see me so soon. Father probably already suspects something. This isn't going to work. We're going to get caught. Oh why couldn't father just come next week?_

* * *

Boq had never tried so hard to breathe quietly.

He had hidden so deep in the library that he was unsure if even Elphaba had gone this far. That did not stop him, however, from checking every two and half minutes to make sure she wasn't inching her way down the aisle.

He glanced down at his watch. Ten 'til seven.

Was Nessa back? Was her father still with her?

He checked down the aisle again. The only person he saw down the long aisle was the aged librarian at her desk, gently dusting a pile of books with a brush.

Boq took in a deep breath. Quietly, he crept down the hallway, pausing every so often to check that the librarian didn't see him (as he didn't have his card on him and he'd never make it to Nessa if he got caught).

Time felt like it slowed to nothing as Boq crept along. His heart pounded in his throat as he inched his way right in front of her. If he didn't so much as breathe, he might just make it past her unnoticed.

3...

He inched past the last shelf.

2...

His hand turned the knob.

1...

His foot was out the door.

Without a backwards glance, he sprinted out the door and out into the sunlight. From a distance, he could see the clock tower. He had three minutes left. He willed them to be early with all his might.

_Let them get there first. Let them beat me there. _

Panting, he reached the wall surrounding Nessa's private garden. For a moment he just stared at the stones stacked seven feet high. He stood at a whopping 5 feet and 6 inches tall. Stepping forward, he stretched his arms up, but not even his fingertips weren't even close to the top.

_How could Elphaba get over this every other week?_ he thought as he paced back and forth. But then he saw it.

A vine. A long thin vine that crept its way up and over the wall. The stem was a dark green, the leaves small and fragile-looking. Boq looked closer. The stem looked woven, as if it were many vines growing together in a tightly wound braid up the side of the wall. At once Boq knew what it was- twineleaf.

He grabbed a hold of it with one hand and yanked as hard as he could. The vine came away from the wall at his tug, but the stem did not fray, let alone break.

Hoisting his suitcase up to the top of the wall with all his might, he pulled himself up the vine. Slowly, and reminded terribly of the time he tried to climb rocks with some boys from his village, he walked himself up the side of the wall. The twineleaf stretched as far as he needed and nothing more and not once did it appear to get weaker with his weight.

His chest heaving from the sprint and wall climb, Boq sat upon the top of the stone wall. Through the leaves of the tree in front of the window, he could see Nessarose tucked into bed, the shadow of a man passing back and forth over her.

But before any thoughts could pass through his head, she looked up to the exact place he sat. Something unspoken passed between them. She gave a tiny nod and looked away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Frex asked for the eighteenth (yes, she was counting) time. "Should I alert the headmistress? I should alert the headmistress. No, it's just a small ill- No. I was right the first time. She should know."

"Father please. I just need some sleep," Nessa repeated. "I must not have slept well last night. That's all."

"Then at least take a sleeping pill," Frex looked around in almost a frenzy until he located a small purple vial.

He unscrewed the cap and dumped a handful out into his palm. He plucked one from the pile before sweeping the rest back into the vial and handing the pill over to Nessa.

She took it hesitantly. Boq's feet were just visible from over the garden wall and if she took this, she would be asleep in minutes. But her father was watching her to make sure she took it

Hiding her pained expression, she took Frex's offered glass of water and placed the pill in her mouth. Without hesitation, she downed the glass of water.

Almost immediately Nessa's body felt heavy. Her eyelids drooped slightly. She relaxed against her pillows.

Frex sighed with relief and bent down to kiss her forehead. He lingered long enough for her eyes to close before stepping out the hallway.

With a soft _click_, the door locked behind him. For a moment, there was silence save for the clicking of the clock on Nessa's bedside table.

Then, as quickly as she laid down, Nessa sat back up. She grabbed the small wastebasket next to her nightstand and spat the pill out into it.

She looked up at Boq through the leaves of the tree and waved him down. Landing with a _thud_ loud enough that she could hear it through the glass, he ran across teh courtyard to the door. With three grunting pound, the lock snapped off and he tumbled inside.

"That was more painful than you led me to believe," he accused, rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry," Nessa said quickly. "And I apologize if this sounds too forward, but I have this really terrible taste in my mouth and I really need you to kiss me in order to get it out."


End file.
